In my Veins
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /SPOILER SAISON 11/ "Huit ans mon dieu. Huit ans à douter de tout, douter de rien, à nier l'évidence, à refouler des sentiments meurtriers, à les exprimer parfois... Mal. Très mal. Certaines personnes ne sont juste pas faites pour avoir leur fin heureuse. C'est tout. "


**Bonjour, je vous poste rapidement ce petit OS avant d'aller bosser :) Désolée moins poster en ce moment mais les cours me prennent pas mal de temps, et mes études passent évidement avant le fangirlage. (voui, vie injuste)**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Nos deux mains se desserrent de s'être trop serrées. La foule nous emporte chacun de nôtre côté. C'est fini.

* * *

**Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way  
All that you can rely on  
And all that you could fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
Come find you in the day  
**

Voilà, tout était fini.

L'agent spécial se leva difficilement de son sofa, se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine, et se servit un premier verre de cognac.

Ca n'avait jamais été censé se finir comme ça.

Un poids terrible sur la poitrine, il porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres, l'avala cul sec, ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Tenta, pour ainsi dire, de noyer son coeur d'alcool brûlant. De le noyer pour lui empêcher l'agonie qui l'attendait joyeusement, dans la noirceur de cette si douce solitude.

Non, vraiment, ça n'avait jamais été censé se finir ainsi.

A la fin, la toute fin, ils étaient censés être heureux. Ensemble.

Un haut le coeur souleva la poitrine de l'italien, défigurant son visage d'une grimace de douleur. Il sentit la brûlure sauvage de ses larmes dévorer ses yeux, pinça les lèvres, et se demanda un instant pourquoi continuait-il à se battre.

Pourquoi ne s'affaissait-il pas au sol ?

Peut-être par peur de ne plus savoir se relever.

C'était injuste. Infiniment injuste.

Ils s'étaient attendus huit ans nom de dieu ! Et alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à profiter de leur amour, monsieur le destin était entré dans la danse et les avait tout bonnement séparés pour toujours.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la rage au ventre.

Non, pas pour toujours. Pour très longtemps. Mais pas pour toujours.

Huit ans mon dieu. Huit ans à douter de tout, douter de rien, à nier l'évidence, à refouler des sentiments meurtriers, à les exprimer parfois... Mal. Très mal.

Certaines personnes ne sont juste pas faites pour avoir leur fin heureuse. C'est tout.

Son poing contracté percuta le mur en face de lui, une rage innommable accélérant les battements de son cœur en morceaux.

Mais eux, ils la méritaient cette putain de fin heureuse !

Ils la méritaient plus que quiconque. Ils avaient trop souffert pour que ça ne serve à rien dans l'histoire.

L'agent spécial, dans un moment de lucidité, vint s'affaler sur son canapé, les doigts crispés sur son verre. Vide.

Comme lui.

Sans elle.

Une larme dévala son visage, caressa sa joue, roula délicatement le long de ses lèvres, et mourut au creux de son cou.

Les DiNozzo ne pleurent pas.

Menteur.

D'une certaine façon, ce n'était qu'une demie vérité.

Son père avait juste oublié d'ajouter à l'équation un homme amoureux.

Parce que lui, oui, il pleure. Il aime même, ce bougre.

_Ziva...Je vais pas réussir. Reviens, je t'en prie. Reviens. J'ai besoin de toi. _

**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out**_  
_**Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth**_  
_**Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found**_  
_**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out**

Un sourire étira soudainement son visage, illuminant ses traits marqués par la fatigue.

Ils s'étaient aimés malgré tout. Ils s'étaient même aimés comme on n'était censé aimer personne.

Pas sûr que ce soit très légal cette histoire.

Il se souvenait du sentiment euphorique de soulagement qui avait libéré sa cage toraxique alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Il se souvenait de son odeur, de la façon que ses mains avaient d'enserrer son buste et de s'y accrocher telle une noyée à sa bouée.

Il se souvenait du touché de sa peau, de son rire contre son torse, de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se souvenait du moindre détail de son visage. De son petit nez, ses grands yeux, ses cheveux fous.

Ziva David était arrivée dans sa vie comme un tsunami, avait absolument tout ravagé, et lui laissait désormais le loisir de voir le bazar qu'elle avait laissé.

Ziva David l'avait aimé.

Et c'était peut-être la pire certitude qui lui torturait le coeur.

.

**Everything will changed**  
**Nothing stays the same**  
**Nobody is perfect**  
**Oh, but everyone is to blame**  
**All that you rely on**  
**And all that you can save**  
**Will leave you in the morning**  
**Will find you in the day**

-DiNozzo, je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

Il avait merdé. Littéralement merdé.

Le coeur à l'envers, l'esprit hébété, il entrouvrit la bouche, la gorge serrée.

S'humecta les lèvres.

Et se trouva tout à fait incapable d'expliquer sa réaction. Sa non réaction plutôt.

-Bishop aurait pu se prendre cette balle, Tony ! Est-ce que tu réalises ?!

Non, il ne réalisait pas.

_En fait, patron, ça fait trois mois que j'essaye de me convaincre que je finirai par réaliser qu'elle est belle et bien partie, que je finirai par comprendre. _

_Mais tu vois, ça vient pas aussi facilement que ça ce genre de chose..._

_Patron, j'ai besoin de savoir, dit moi : si Shanon était encore vivante mais à l'autre bout de la Terre et qu'elle t'avait dit de l'oublier, est-ce que tu lui obéirais ? Ou est-ce que tu te battrais pour la retrouver ? _

_Parce que moi, je l'oublie pas. Mais je fais rien pour la retrouver pour autant. _

_J'ai mal, Gibbs. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ca me bouffe de l'intérieur ces putains de remords. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie, d'avoir laissé s'envoler la pièce la plus importante de mon puzzle.  
_

_Tu sais, celle qui va au milieu là. Et qui relie toutes les autres. _

_Sans elle, pas de puzzle. Pas de sens. Pas de raison de vivre. _

_Patron, dit-moi que tu comprends. _

Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'agent senior. Et son patron ne put le comprendre.

Il y avait désormais entre eux des océans de glace, de non dits.

Une fissure d'une profondeur abyssale dans leur relation.

.

**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out**  
**Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth**  
**Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found**  
**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out**

**No I cannot get you out**  
**No I cannot get you out**  
**Oh no, I cannot get you out**  
**No I cannot get you out**

-Agent DiNozzo ?

Le sourire qui étirait doucement ses lèvres se fana en un millième de seconde alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers la jeune femme blonde.

-Bishop, un problème ?

La voix était froide, presque glaciale, dénuée de toutes teintes d'humanité.

Il ne voulait pas devenir son ami. Il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie.

Il concevait sa présence. Ne l'acceptait pas.

D'un geste éphémère, la demoiselle posa soudainement sa frêle paume au dessus de sa main d'homme, lui arrachant un froncement de sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Ecoutez, je sais pour vous et l'agent David. Et je veux que vous compreniez que jamais je ne pourrai la remplacer. Je ne suis pas elle. Je suis moi. Donnez-moi ma chance, Tony. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier, mais de me faire confiance au boulot. Je pense que Ziva le voudrait aussi.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il sentit une douce colère s'insinuer au creux de sa gorge, se dégagea de l'agente, se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses affaires, et contourna son bureau.

-Croyez-moi Bishop, vous ne savez rien.

.

**Everything is dark**  
**It's more than you could take**  
**But you catch a glimpse of sunlight**  
**Shining**  
**Shining down on your face**  
**Your face**

**On your face**  
**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out**  
**Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth**  
**Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found**  
**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out**

Il pénétra dans son appartement par automatisme, le coeur lourd, évitant ainsi de remarquer combien sa solitude collait au mur.

Il accrocha ses affaires au porte manteau, balança son sac sur son sofa.

Et remarqua le petit papier soigneusement plié posé sur sa table basse.

Son coeur rata un battement.

Il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, tentant de refouler un sentiment beaucoup trop vif de joie.

Esquissa les quelques pas le séparant du meuble.

Attrapa la feuille.

La déplia.

Et lut.

L'esprit fou d'espoir.

Sur le papier, un mot. Un rien pour certain.

Un tout pour lui.

_Bientôt._

**No, i cannot get you out**  
**No, i cannot get you out...**  
**Oh no, I cannot get you...**

* * *

**Pardonnez-moi les fautes d'orthogaphe, n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire :)**

**Bisous !**

**Amy. **


End file.
